Classic Sonic (Fighters)
'Classic Sonic '(Sometimes referred to as C.Sonic or just Classic, in game) is a playable character in Sonic Fighters. He represents the classic era Sonic The Hedgehog games and his moveset revolves around his moves in said games. Backstory Classic Sonic is a name that is used to refer to Sonic in his younger years and to differentiate himself from his older counterpart. Classic Sonic refers to the first official design Sonic took during the "Genesis Era" of the Sonic series, before the modern design we see today. This Sonic has had a major appeal with the general audience, for his cuter design, and nostalgic feel to him. Due to Classic Sonic being a younger version of Sonic, he shares the same backstory as his older counterpart. Classic Sonic tends to have a more happy and energetic personality compared to Modern Sonic. Classic Sonic has more of a curious behavior as well, often seen looking at his surroundings. He also seems to be more emotional, often taking insults thrown at him harder than Modern Sonic. Despite this, he holds the same adventurous and danger-loving personality seen with most of his appearances and is often seen with a more positive attitude. Classic Sonic loves making progress with himself, and looks up to his older counterpart like an older brother. Gameplay Classic Sonic shares some attributes to Modern Sonic. They have similar walking speeds, some attacks are similar, and they share a similar boost when they perform a Gear Shift. However, Classic Sonic has a drastically different playstyle. Classic Sonic's biggest strength and the center of his fighting style is his ability to have specific boosts to his attacks in the form of his Item Monitors. When he uses his Special Ability, he will spawn an Item Monitor in front of him. He can use this Monitor to protect him from an attack, regain health, or change his attacks depending on the shield given. Classic Sonic has a fairly high skill curve, however, a skilled player can use his abilites to the fullest. Classic Sonic relies on speed, but doesn't do much damage. This combined with his lower health stat, makes him a really easy to kill character, especially with heavy hitters like Knuckles. His assist attacks aren't that great either. Moveset Assist Attacks Command Normals Specials Super Attacks Special Skill Gear Shift Super Sonic (Classic) Classic Sonic turns into Super Sonic. He gains a speed and attack power increase for a limited amount of time, however, his health will slowly deplete. He will have an attack that replaces the shield abilites. Special Teams Alternate Costumes Colors Trivia *This is the second time Classic Sonic has been voiced by Martin Burke, who hasn't voiced him since Sonic OVA. *Classic Sonic makes refrences to the Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog cartoon. Examples include his phrase when he performs a Nullify where he shouts, "That's no good" and a victory quote where he says, "You don’t honestly expect your scumbot to beat me, do ya?" *Classic Sonic makes many refrences to his animations in his games and media in his in game animations. *Classic Sonic’s pose is basically a classic remake of Sonic’s Pose in Sonic Adventure. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sonic (series) Category:Sonic Characters